Pokemon: One last breath
by Sandact6
Summary: Humans are struggling to survival in a world where Pokemon have rebelled, now what if the pokemon attack a major city and the only power that could save it lost all of it's men before the battle began? CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!
1. We're screwed

**_Pokemon: One Last Breath_  
Chapter 1**

Hello all my peeps! Sorry for lack of fanfic updating, haven't been on a computer in some time and been kinda down lately. So, I thought if I channel my despair into a fanfic, it might work, and it did! I feel great now! I just hope you enjoy reading this… **Copyright Sandact6 2004. I do not own pokemon.** Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

It was a dark day for humanity. Nearly all the Pokemon on Earth had betrayed mankind, few countries held up against the first unexpected attack. Billions were killed; mankind was forced into large clumps in protective cities. The Elite Four from the pokemon league were sent to destroy the pokemon rebel HQ, only to hear Lance's last breath. Even the SPEQ's (Special pokemon elimination squad, a squad made a long time ago to handle superpowerful pokemon, to capture or eliminate them before harming any population) most powerful hunter had fallen in the enemy's main HQ. Our story takes place in Saffron city, where the human resistance army was in placed in charge of guarding after SPEQ's failure in killing the threat.

"See men!" the captain cheered, "I told you they wouldn't try entering from the main streets! They must have got scared when they seen my superior tactics."

The men were all nervous, under the helmets they were in a cold sweat.

Then, a seemingly invisible force slashed open two of the soldiers stomachs, then from the sky, a Salamence Fire Blasted the last two, only the captain was left as the Salamence landed and the Sneasel with blood soaked claws appeared in front of him.

"Oh sh-" were the last words recorded on his intercom.

**_---SPEQ HQ control room---_**

"Madam! The captain's unit has just been eliminated and the rest are falling like flies!" Reported one of the soldiers monitoring the units

"Damn!" cursed the green eyed, red haired captain of SPEQ, "The human resistance is falling faster than a stone in water!"

An old man behind her, spoke up with his crusty, wilted voice. "Don't blame them Sam. They're too young to remember the Mewtwo incident. They don't know how powerful one high leveled pokemon can do…"

Sam accepted his advice. "Yes, but we'll have one hell of a time fighting back. 85 of our pokemon forces defected or were put to sleep upon the treaty passed since the first attack."

Serveral seconds passed, Sam was deep in thought on what to do next…

"You orders Commander?" asked a soldier.

"Tell all Pokemon hunters to return to HQ imminently to receive orders!"

Then the SPEQ headquaters spurted back to life again.

**_---Downtown Safforn city_**

Sabrina drive had become a warzone. Hundreds of men, women, children, and even infant's lay dead in the gutters and sidewalks, soldiers getting killed left and right ruthlessly by Sneasels and Sythers on the ground, while Salamence's, and Gyarados's bombarded any human that moved with Hyper beams, Flamethrowers and Ice beams.

A small group of six soldiers, along with two SPEQ pokemon were trying their best to hold the street.

"Sir!" a private reported to the squad leader. "These are genetically engineered pokemon! I can tell, they move way too fast to be normal!"

"That doesn't matter! We have to hold the city!" the squad leader reported.

Just as he finished that sentence, a Syther leaped down from the building above them, making quick work of 5 soldiers; while the two SPEQ pokemon were vaporized by two direct Hyper beams. "You can't even hold the street!" the Syther laughed in his own tounge.

Knowing he never stood a chance against the Syther's speed and Agility; he just dropped his weapon and spoke his last words. "You'll never win this war."

The Syther stepped up to him, making his claws into a scissor like fashion. "We already HAVE!" he screamed as he sliced off the squad leaders head.

**_---SPEQ HQ Control Room---_**

"Ma'am!" a soldier monitoring the security systems informed, "The enemy has breached the main gate and is inside our complex! Countermeasures and Blast doors on levels B-2 through B-8 have been activated."

The captain knew what he was doing so he let him be. Meanwhile the remnants of the SPEQ's pokemon squad were in the control room, only a handful of the once proud army they were in the past.

"Listen men and women, you are the only unit capable of taking on those super clones. Your mission is to get any humans you can find to the extraction point where a VTOL transport will be waiting. Now get to it!" she ordered. After they all moved out through the emergency elevator, she slumped down in her chair. "We don't have a fucking prayer."

**_---Uptown Saffron city---_**

Fewer than 3 of the original population remained, the human resistance army was now only in the single digits. People lay dead in the thousands, as the majority of the air force was pm their way to the SPEQ headquaters.

A little boy was running from a Scizor, his arm was cut and bleeding. He ran until he was cornered in an alley. The Scizor moved in for the kill before a Blaziken landed a Blaze Kick directly on him. The Scizor was knocked back out of the alley with his armor badly melted. An Alakazam appeared and teleported the boy to safety, while the Blaziken finished the Scizor with an Overheat attack before it could look back up.

When the Blaziken caught it's breath back, it was hit in the back by a Rhydon. The Blaziken tumbled to it's feet and launched a Flamethrower attack at Rhydon, with a Magmar appearing behind the Rhydon doing the same thing. The Rhydon looked about finished until a Gyarados from above came down and used it's powerful tail to slam the Magmar into a wall, snapping his spine, then double teamed with Rhydon to use a Bubblebeam attack on the Blaziken, finishing the noble fighter.

Even downtown the SPEQ's, while faring much better than the human resistance army, was still getting killed like Mareep for the slaughter. Claydol's fired their lasers while psychic pokemon where using Psybeam to hold most of the ground force back.

That was before they were scattered by an incoming Hyper beam from a Salamence, the ground forces saw this chance and moved in, swifty killing off all the SPEQ's.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the Dragonite as it finished off the last remaining SPEQ pokemon. "Not even a SPEQ army can stop use now!"

Just as he finished those words, he got hit in the back by a Blizzard attack, than shattered with a blast of Psychic force, sending the frozen pieces of the Dragonite everywhere.

"Nor can a gang of genetic freaks defeat one true hunter!" said a hooded figure, the cloth she was wearing covered her face easily.

"We shall bleed you dry…" threatened a Hitmonchan who watched his comrade die.

The hooded figure chuckled. "Good, I love a challenge. I shall enjoy destroying you four. But I want to have some fun first, so try not to die too quickly."

"KILL HER!" screamed a Sneasel as he, and the other three pokemon rushed her at once.


	2. Stranger helps out

**_Pokemon: One Last Breath_  
Chapter 2**

Hello, if you are reading this is that I got off my lazy ass and finished this fic. I was worried about my life but that's changed now! After studying my ASS off, I got accepted into the Internation Academy of Design and Technology of Orlando Flordia for video game design and development! I'll probably make my fics into 3-D comics done on the UnrealEd tool cause that's what they use there :P

As for other fanfics, they are here. Were-pokeism will be done very soon, and I made an oringinal CYOA on a site I go to (LUElinks), I'll post it on fictionpress as I update the thing. Were-pokeism will be done by the end of the week.

Now site back and read, for a long overdue update. **Copyright Sandact6 2005**. Has it really been a year? Holy shit I need too update more...

* * *

The hooded stranger waked away from the handiwork she'd done on the clones. The lucky one was hanging from a lamppost by the neck, the rest scattered in various body parts on the street. 

"Nothing but pathetic copies of pathetic pokemon." She sneered. "What a waste of my time."

Deciding she needed a better view of things, she floated to the top of a building, surveying the city. Nearly all of it was destroyed. She saw two pairs of clone pokemon running, about to report their status she found out as she read an Arcanine's mind. Maybe this will prove to have some more fun.

**_---Saffron city Eastside---_**

The Arcanine met up with his comrades to report about their success of killing the humans. However, only one other squad, him and his partner were with him out of the original eight.

"Where the rest of the unit?" barked the Arcanine.

The unit looked around from where they stood, before the head of a Sneasel, as well a member of their squad rolled in front of them.

"Your men are not coming." Spoke the cloaked stranger in a harsh, cold voice, not giving the slightest bit or remorse.

"Prepare to die INFERIOR BEING!" the Arcanine turned around and shot a Fire blast at the figure.

Before the blast even left the Arcanine's mouth, he hooded figure teleported, then in a series of moves too fast to be seen with normal eyes, broke the necks and spines of the other three squad members before they even knew what hit them.

As the Fire blast didn't even nick the hooded figure, she gave a cold, piercing stare to the Arcanine. "Funny how an inferior being killed all your squad before you even launched an attack."

"It's survival of the fittest!" screeched the Arcanine, as he was pissed off beyond words, he ran straight at her for an Extreme Speed Tackle.

"No." she calmed said as she held out her hand.

The Arcanine's head it the hooded figures hand first, the sidestepped out of the way of the attack, while the momentum of the attack caused Arcanine's head to be ripped off his body!

"Humans and pokemon can co-exist together in harmony; I am living proof of the matter." She spoke to herself as she threw down the Arcanine head.

She took a look up at the sky. It was still filled with various Flying pokemon, simply too many for her to handle. Looks like she would have to walk to the SPEQ's backdoor.

**_---Saffron city shelter--_**

"COME ON! MOVE IT PEOPLE! WE GOT NEARLY 20 POKEMON CLONES HEADING RIGHT HERE!" screamed the soldier commanding the lucky few civilians that made it.

Saffron city's underground shuttle bus to Goldenrod was being packed to it's limits. Everyone was in the "Every man for himself" state of mind and were doing everything to get to the bus first safely. The soldiers were doing they're best but they still kept on coming.

"SIR! THEY ARE ABOUT TO BREACH THE FRONT GATE!" the captain's radio blared. As no sooner after he got the message, 14 clone pokemon burst through the station gates.

"God help us�" prayed the captain.

His prayers went answered, as the hooded figure teleported in front of the captain.

"It's too crowded in here." She said as the water mains from the ceiling burst open, spilling its contents, however before hitting the floor, the stranger stuck her hand out, causing the water to hit all the incoming pokemon with such force, that it instantly made all they're bones into powder, also smashing all of them into a concrete wall outside the station.

"There will be no more coming." Spoke the figure, yet never made eye contact with the captain. "Tell your men to pull out and inform Goldenrod of the situation." With that, the stranger left just as quickly as she left.

The captain stared oggly-eyed at the handiwork of the stranger. "I'm sure glad she's on our side�" he muttered before informing his men to pull out.

**_ ---SPEQ main entrance to underground base---_**

Two soldiers stood by the blast door entrance to the elevator shaft. The pokemon enemies were pricing the doors with ease, these soldiers knew they're time was at hand as soon as the door opened.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Was the sound the pokemon made trying to open the door? This was the main shaft with the last door; if the pokemon got through this the SPEQ was done for.

The soldiers watched the live video feed on the other side, two Machamps were Mega punching the door, and it would soon break down under this kind of punishment.

Just when the door was about finished, the monitor flashed white, but still active as the banging stopped.

About 2 seconds passed, the soldiers were scared, acknowledging a feeling that they most likely wouldn't get a shot off. Thankfully, this wasn't the case.

A Machamp flew through the blast door with ease, slamming into the back wall of the circular room with such force, that he went nearly 30 CM into the steel concrete. The soldiers slowly walked towards the Machamp, thinking it was dead.

"Stay back, he's still dangerous." Commanded a voice behind them, the guards still fearing death quickly parted for the stranger.

The soldiers quickly backed off, allowing the stranger to walk up to the Machamp. The Machamp tried to raise an arm to fight, only to have it broken by the psychic powers of the hooded hero.

"Listen, I'm not the person with whom to screw with." Stated the figure as she charged a blue ball of energy in her hand (A/N: It's not the Kamahamaha). "Tell me, what your organization wants. You have 10 seconds to answer before you die."

"More than you can dream of. 3 more squads of pokemon are on the way and they'll finished what I started!" coughed the dying Machamp, struggling to breathe.

"Wrong answer, I killed all your allies around the base." She coldly stated as the blue beam of light shot from her extended arm and through his chest area, leaving a big hole in him, and a short tunnel 4 meters deep behind him!

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked a soldier pointing his gun at the figure.

"The PLA's worst nightmare." She stated. "I cleared a path to the evacuation path. Go now."

The soldiers started to run off, as one turned around and asked the figure, "Where are you going?"

"To meet destiny..." she replied as she kicked the elevator door open and jumped down the shaft.

"That guy has some serious issues." muttered one the guards as he ran down the hall to escape this base.

**_---SPEQ HQ control room---_**

Sam was the only person left in the HQ control room, everyone else left quite some time ago, though Sam was still trying to buy time for the people that escaped, to put as much distance between the attacking pokemon and the civilians as much possible.

"Squad Beta, report." She said as she talked into the radio, sitting at a terminal.

Nothing only a deafening silence followed her order.

"Squad Alpha, report."

Still nothing.

"DAMNIT! Anybody left alive report!" she screamed into the radio, praying for a response.

"Try not to waste your pretty breath." Said a psychic voice in her head. "I killed the last squad 7 minutes ago."

In a fluid movement she drew her pistol from her holster and aimed it at the enemies behind her. A Mewtwo general and two Medicham's lackeys, she cursed herself silently for her bad luck.

"Dear, please put the gun down. You and I are both well aware that I can dodge the bullet before it is even fired from the gun. Give up and I promise to make you a POW. I even promise the beatings won�t be too bad." He laughed.

"I'd rather die than become someone to interrogate!" she screamed firing a round at the Mewtwo.

The bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the psychic shield in front of him. "Suit yourself." He sneered coldly as he waved his hand for the lackys to attack.

The lackys dashed towards Sam, about to punch a hole through her stomach, until they felt a hand on their heads.

It was the stranger; she stopped them cold by using her psychic abilities to freeze the muscles in their bodies. "I'd prefer it my way." Spoke the stranger, as she used her psychic powers to then make all the muscles in the Medicham's body explode at once. The resulting mess didn�t make them explode like a bomb, but rather burst open then collapse into a lump of flesh that wasn't recognizable.

"Oh how enjoyable this is turning out to be!" chuckled the Mewtwo as he floated higher, "Looks like someone worthy is in this base after all!"

"Sam, get out of here. I�ll hold off the genetic reject." The stranger waved her hand to instantly blow open the steel reinforced door blocking the escape route.

Sam decided to let the two super powers fight, only Mewtwo teleported in front of Sam with a mega punch charged and ready.

The figure barely had enough time to teleport, it vanished leaving it�s trenchcoat behind then used it's arm to block the blow, both Sam and the Mewtwo's were widened, and they're jaws dropped at the site of the disrobed stranger.

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE!� screamed the Mewtwo as he floated away, "I WATCHED YOU DIE! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?"

* * *

Before I leave I part with this message: 

Freedom Gundam, Justice Gundam, Shining Gundam, Layzer, Antibodies, Tekkaman, Nadesico

If you know the above units and their series, play Super Robot wars J! Holy crap that game is good! It has your favorite mech series in there as well as others (In Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 you get the all the mechs from Gundam wing too!) Plus, they all band together to fight against your favorite (Or not so favorite) enemies! The music and the graphics are to die for, and the animations are ssssooo good... It's in Japanese so plot is kinda out there. Guides on GameFAQ's exist to help, I've beaten the game 4 times already! As proof, a link to Justice Gundam's suicide attack is in my review . Enjoy seeing the last boss get blown to pieces! You can replace the 024 with other numbers like 001, 002, 003, etc...

Laterz


End file.
